


A Hopeful Message

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: I just love anything including Wild having a sister, Other, let’s see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Sky and Four find a journal from the past





	A Hopeful Message

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Second fic! I just love Wild’s sister.

Sky and Four were walking around by themselves for a bit. It was dusk and the rest of the group were already at camp doing who knows what kind of chaotic things.

The two had wanted to escape from the others before the chaos could start. They had seen the energy building up in Wild and it gave promise of mischief.

“This is nice.” Four said while looking around. They were near the ruins of Castle Town. Despite the long destroyed homes and buildings, wildlife grew all around and made quite a beautiful scene.

Sky smiled. “Yeah. It’s amazing how despite all the destruction has come, it can be rebuilt in such better ways.”

They continued walking for a bit before Four pointed to something in the distance. “What’s that?”

Sky held a hand to his forehead and leaned forward to look where Four was pointing.

There was a tree that seemed to have strange markings on it.

“I’m not sure…”

Before Sky could continue any further, Four was heading towards the tree. Sky, also curious as to what it was, quickly started to follow him.

The tree was like any other, tall, large, healthy. The only thing that set it aside were the markings that someone had carved into it.

The two squinted at the markings for a few moments before Sky voiced a thought, “Doesn’t it look like a cucco?”

Four tilted their head at the tree. “Yeah… it does.”

They looked to Sky, “Do you think something is buried here?”

“Why would something be buried here?” Four gestured to the markings. “Well it looks like this was left here for a reason.”

“Maybe someone just really like cuccos.”

Four snorted, “Those devils? I don’t think so.”

“what if it’s a body?” Sky asked.

Four stilled at that. It wasn’t hard to imagine a body being buried around there.

The hero of the four sword sighed, “Yeah, we shoul-“

“What’s that?” Four saw where Sky’s gaze was and followed it to a hidden crack inside the tree.

The two looked at each other before they came to an agreement.

They needed to know what, if anything, was inside.

Four reached their hand inside the crack and pulled out…

“Is that a journal?” Sky asked.

Four studied the small book in their hands and nodded.

It looked old. Years old. The blue cover was worn with time, leaving it torn.

Sky boy his lip, “Should we… should we read it?”

Four looked around and back at the book. “Well, one little page couldn’t hurt…”

Sky’s curiosity was overwhelming. “Just one, and then we put it back and head to the others.”

Four nodded. They sat down and began to read.

_XX/XX/XX_

_This is a journal to my future self. Mainly so I can remember my_ _brother. I don’t want to forget what he is like. Because already the expectations of the world are changing him and I want need to be able to remember him how he was._

_This may live on pass just me, so it will also be a story for future generations._

Sky and Four looked at each other. They continued reading.

_Let’s start at the beginning. As children I remember my brother always being there for me. Our dad was the captain of the Royal Guard and my mother… my mother died giving birth to me._

_I know my family loves me, but sometimes I think they blame me for mom’s death. They say I look just like her. I’m not even sure how to feel about that._

_Because our mom was gone my brother would often watch me while our dad was away working. My brother is an excellent cook, something my dad says he gets from our mother. However, there were many times when my brother had to leave with my dad._

_At those times other villagers would come watch me. I never liked them as much as my brother._

_For as long as I can remember my brother has known how to fight. With a sword, dagger, fists, anything really. There’s a part of me that hates my father for that._

_My brother is kind, he will not fight unless he thinks it is necessary and sometimes I see him and father argue._

_My brother always has a smile on around me, but I often wonder if he is just putting on a brave face._

Sky and Four didn’t bother to stop before turning the page.

_He was 12 when he found it. No one is sure how he found it, my brother isn’t one to tell, but I can see that it is no blessing. People expect so much more of him now. “You will be just like your father.” They used to say. Now they say, “Our lives our I your hands.”_

_I haven’t seen my brother smile since then._

Four felt such sadness from within them. To be cursed at such a young age was… horrible.

Sky was sitting next to them with the same thoughts.

The two were too invested in the journal to stop there. They had to know what happened. A few more entries: birthdays, funerals, weddings, preparations, and then the pages suddenly stopped. They were blank. Four flipped through the book until they found another page.

_XX/XX/XX_

_It’s been a few years since my last writings. I’m not sure why I stopped. Maybe it was my hope that whatever was happening would be fixed and that everything would go back to how it has been._

_That was such a stupid hope._

_My brother has never seemed so… emotionless. It’s like all his thoughts revolve around just completing his job._

_Maybe I’m right…_

_Dad has retired from his position, although he still has his sword. Not that I can blame him. The world has become dangerous. Everywhere I go, all I hear is the threat of the calamity, but He will stop it. He and the Princess will save us._

_My brother hasn’t been home in months, but that will be alright. After all this calamity business is done my brother will return home and our dad, my brother, and I will all sit at our table and have some apple pie._

_My brother will come home. My brother is a knight. My brother is my favorite person. My brother will save me. My brother will save us. My brother is the Hylian champion and he will save us._

_My brother Link will come home and we will eat some pie, because he isn’t going to lose. My brother never loses a fight._

Sky and Four stared and stared and stared some more.

“This is… this is Wild’s sister.” Sky said slowly.

“Wild has a sister!” Four exclaimed.

“...had. Wild had a sister.”

Four’s expression crumbled. “Does he need to know?”

“Wild has a right to know.”

“Know what?”

The two heroes snapped their gazes to Wild and Twilight who had just appeared. The signs of past chaos showed in the ashes and dirt that covered the two of them.

Both avoided Wild’s gaze while Twilight asked, “What do you guys want to tell us?”

Sky answered, “We found this and… it’s important.”

He handed the journal to Twilight who looked at them strangely before reading. Wild read over his shoulder.

Sky and Four watched anxiously as the two read more and more. They were waiting to see the devastation that the book would bring. It was surprising to see all the emotion fade from Wild’s face.

He took the book from Twilight’s hands and sunk to the ground. “Oh.”

Twilight knelt next to his protege and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wild, cub, are you okay?”

Wild looked up to his mentor with that blank face, the only emotion shown was the grief in his eyes.

“Im… no yeah I’m.. im fine.” The tear that fell from his eyes told a different story. “It’s just another one.”

“Another what?” Sky Asked.

Wild looked at the journal in his hands. “Just another hopeful message for a hero to save everyone. Just another person I forgot. Just another person I fai-“

“No.”

Wild’s head snapped to Four. “You didn’t fail them. You did your best and literally died! That’s all people could ask of you.”

“But she-“

“She’s gone and I’m so sorry, but blaming yourself won’t bring her back.”

That emotionless face that Wild held shattered. Twilight quickly hugged his protege as he sobbed. Four and Sky moved and sat on either side of the two.

“H..how..how can I..I m..miss someone I d..don’t even rem..re..remember?”

“She’s family, you can’t ever truly forget family. Just like the rest of us. We’re here Wild.”

And they were. Even as the night went on, they stayed with Wild. When the others finally found the four of them, they were all asleep. Sky, Four, and Twilight all surrounding Wild, who was clutching a small book over his heart.


End file.
